hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Death Factory/Walkthrough
Death Factory is the 12th mission of Hitman: Absolution. The mission takes place at Dexter Industries, where 47 kills three scientists who are in charge of examining Victoria. Test Facility The level begins in the lobby area. Before proceeding, you have to get a dossier stolen by an infiltrator who is being interrogated in an office. There is a fire alarm outside the office you can use. First go into the office at the first right turn. You will be in a room behind a one-way mirror, where you see two facility guards interrogating the infiltrator. On the desk with the TV screens there is a keycard. Use it to go through the glass door around the corner. Go around the desk to see a fire alarm button on the wall. Push it and then enter cover behind the desk surface and move to near the door. When a guard comes to turn off the alarm, the other guard in the room will turn away. Use this moment of opportunity to go left at the doorway, snatch the files and hide behind the desk surface again until the guard goes back inside. Go back to the room behind the mirror and use the computer. Exit the room, go to the left and through the double door to the elevator. Disable the Security System As part of the segment you will also have to use a computer to disable the computer system. The easiest way to the computer is to take the ladder to the left of the starting point, cross the one of the bridges, stick to the right and sneak past the guards. When you get to the lab building and come near two scientists talking about the "Omega Facility". Go down the stairs next to them and you will enter a room where two guards are talking in front of the computer. When they finish talking, they will both leave the room. Use the computer and the task is done. On the nearby shelf there is also a Factory Guard disguise and a Proximity Sensor, which can be used to kill the target of the segment. Dr. Marcus Green :Related Challenge: Scientific Thoroughness When you enter the area a checkpoint activates. The target is Marcus Green, a scientist who is developing landmines. The area consists of the testing area, which is built to resemble a suburban neighborhood, the "backstage" part, the offices at the far end, the catwalks above the testing area and the sewers behind that, which is where the exit is located. Because the testing area is full of guards and scientists, it's unwise to go that way even if you are in disguise since the Instinct will burn up on the way. Instead, go to the left at the start into a corner full of supplies. Nearby is a shelf with a Folding Knife and a ladder leading up to the catwalks, which are easier to sneak through. Green will start near a control panel overlooking the testing area. When the segment starts, he will release pigs into the "lawns" and detonate landmines. He then goes down to the fenced areas to check the results, after which he goes to a room on the floor below the room with the control panel to work on a proximity mine. He then goes back to the control panel and repeats the process. Human Experimentation :Related Challenge: Good Test Results One way to kill Green is to give him a taste of his own medicine. When he enters one of the lawns, press the button on the control panel to activate another test, killing Green in the explosion. The problem with this method is that there are a few eyes on the control panel. One is a scientist who can be knocked out by luring him outside. The others are two guards, one of whom walks to and from the panel. If you are disguised as a scientist, you can easily enough push the button without attracting attention if the scientist isn't watching or is knocked out. Into The Pit :Related Challenge: The Abyss Gazes Back This one of the easiest methods and can be done with the suit. The trick is to shoot the glass floor right in front of the control panel that controls the landmine tests. It can be shot both from the ground level and through the doorway near the catwalk, but since the ground floor is heavily guarded the doorway is easier if the nearby scientist has been knocked out. If you have good aim, you can even shoot straight out of the elevator you arrive on. The Proximity Sensor :Related Challenge: The Common Good In the room where the security system is disabled there is a shelf with a Factory Guard disguise and a Proximity Sensor. The latter item can be used to sabotage one of Green's projects in a workshop upstairs, where he is working on another landmine. While he is gone and the other scientist is looking away, you can add the proximity sensor to the construction and then carefully walk away. The next time Green approaches it he will be blown up. Sea Of Pig Remains After checking on the mine, Green will walk outside, up the stairs and stop midway near the railing. At the same time, a guard will be coming downstairs. Wait till the guard walks away and push Green over the railing and into the sea. You can instead knock out the guard and dump his body before Green gets there. Exiting The exit is through a double door to the right of the starting point. Decontamination The Decontamination segment covers some offices, a locker room and a shower area. The goal is to sneak through the area to the lower research facility. It is difficult to sneak through without a disguise. After the hallway at the start, go to the right at the locker room entry around the lockers. If you stick to the right you will see a window leading to a room where three guards are watching TV. Use the computer in the room to disable the security system again, then enter the adjoining restroom. The ventilation shaft on the wall to the left will lead straight to the exit and past the guard. There is also a canteen, in which - due to it being closed - any diguise will be suspicious and it's virtually impossible to go in unnoticed due to the number of people near the door. It's set up for a party, and although it's completely pointless (unless you want to get a scientist disguise) to do so it allows completes a challenge if you knock out the stripper, hide in the cake, and when the guards enter the room, burst out of it and shoot them all in the head and then knocking out the scientist (for the challenge to be completed, he must be left alive). Point Shooting is already activated. R&D R&D, or Research & Development is the final segment and begins at the top of a spiraling catwalk leading to two labs. In the labs located within the walls Dr. Raymond Valentine will be. Near the bottom of the level Dr. Warren Ashford can be found. Note that the scientists (the ones in the yellow hazmat suits) are not allowed in R&D. It is also impossible to complete this segment on Suit Only without being spotted or attacking non-targets. The reason for this is that on the bottom floor, there are 2 test subjects that will spot you no matter which direction is taken. This is likely a bug as the test subjects' eyes are actually closed. This may be patched in the future. Dr. Raymond Valentine :Related Challenge: Doctor in the House Valentine will be wandering between three labs accessible via the walkway at the start of the level. All three offer some handy way of killing him and making it look like an accident. Bomb Test :Related Challenge: In the Right Space The lab closest to the top (also the only lab without an adjoining room with a checkpoint) is testing a kind of explosive, which is repeatedly detonated near test dummies inside a glass cage. When entering the lab, Valentine will stop the testing and go inside the cage to check the results. You can go inside dressed as a researcher using Instinct, enter a safe spot at the microscope near the work space and wait for him. When he enters the cage, use the computer near it to start the test and blow Valentine to smithereens. The Shock Cannon :Related Challenge: The Shock Doctrine The second lab is testing an electricity gun on a bunch of test dummies. If you picked up the password (safe code) from the room with the checkpoint, you can use Valentine's own weapon against him. When he comes to the room, he will use the computer near it to turn it off and then check the results. While his back is turned, go to the computer and reactivate it to fire it at Valentine and kill him. Read the Warning Label :Related Challenge: Eureka! The third lab, which is also the easiest to access, is working on a cure for baldness, a sample of which sits in a beaker filled with a green liquid on a trolley near the entrance. In the adjoining checkpoint room there is a can of fire paste on a shelf. Take it, sneak up to the formula sample and put in the paste. This will turn the liquid red. The next time Valentine tries the sample on himself, the substance will burst into flames and send him panicking over the railing. Dr. Warren Ashford :Related Challenge: Experimenting Dr. Ashford is in the labs closest to the bottom. Unfortunately, this area is very difficult to navigate since there are numerous NPCs, making it impossible to go through the area using only the suit without getting spotted and fired at. If you have to go this way, you can pick off guards with the silenced Silverballers from the railing to thin the herd before going down. The Live Test Subject :Related Challenge: Strap Him In Because Ashford spends all his time surrounded by NPCs, it's difficult to kill him without alerting any bystanders. The easiest way is to make it look like an accident using the robotic arm Ashford is testing in a lab close to the bottom of the staircase. You can hide from the lab tech inside by staying in the corner behind the desk. When he enters the room, he will sit on the bench near the robotic arm. When he does, use the computer on the desk to activate it and kill him. In the Steam :Related Challenge: Unseen You can also get more up close and personal with Ashford by turning the steam valve at the far end of the lowest platform near the bridge control panel. This will fill the lower area with steam and make everyone cover their eyes, giving you a window of opportunity to silently garrote Ashford and dump his body over the railing undetected. Note that the smoke is only out for 30 seconds, so you should wait until Ashford is on the circular platform or you won't make it in time. Exiting The level's exit is past the lowered bridge at the end of the circular platform. Press the button near it to bring it out. Note that it will take several seconds for it to come close, so you will have to take cover nearby while it rolls out. Cross the bridge, enter the lab and listen to the video recording. When it is done destroy the research and exit the level. Challenges Category:Hitman: Absolution walkthroughs Category:Walkthroughs